Together, Forever
by RealityInMyDreams
Summary: A one-shot that takes place at Shiz on Valentine's Day for Elphaba and Galinda. GELPHIE


**Author's Note: Ok so this is my first story ever written, so please be gentle :] I have been SUPER nervous about posting and have been procrastinating for a long time now, so hopefully you all will like this. I wasn't going to post anything for awhile but I was talking to a friend who brought up that she was going to post a Valentine's Day chapter, and I thought why not? So Happy Valentine's Day to all the lovebirds out there or if you're single Happy Single Awareness Day! Anyway, here it goes, hopefully everyone enjoys it and reviews to keep me encouraged to write more :D**

**This is also dedicated to "M.L.E." (You know who you are and since you gave me the idea to post this one-shot, its only fair that I dedicate it to you.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.**

**Together, Forever**

February 14... The day of love and happiness. Yet it wasn't exactly stress free for a certain tall green girl. Elphaba was currently walking up an down the shopping boutiques trying to figure out what to give her blonde girlfriend. She had actually been looking all week for the right gift to give her love. However, nothing was screaming 'Galinda' to her. She looked in various boutiques, yet all the dresses looked similar to the ones Galinda already had. She looked in different floral shops, but the thought that the flowers would eventually die kind of depressed her. Elphaba even went as far as going to the local pet shop to get the smaller girl a puppy, but then thought better of it knowing that animals were not allowed in the dorm. Elphaba was starting to get nervous because she had a dinner planned out for the two of them in a matter of hours.

Elphaba was getting ready to just settle for another dress to give to Galinda when a vendor cart and a nearby store nearby caught her eye. Upon closer inspection Elphaba smiled when she saw that both places held exactly what her bubbly girlfriend would love.

xxxxx

Galinda was in their shared dorm room trying to figure out what to wear for dinner. It wasn't anything big, but Elphaba had told her to dress nice. They were to go to dinner and enjoy themselves before heading back to the room to open gifts. Galinda had found the perfect gifts for her green love and was just as excited to give them to her as she was in receiving her own.

She had finally decided on a simple burgundy dress that was different then her usual dresses with massive bows and ruffles. The dress came just below her knees, had thin straps, and was in a plain simple pattern. Galinda was putting together other accessories for her dress when the door opened and Elphaba walked in.

"Hi Elphie!" Galinda said in her usual bubbly mood.

"Hello my sweet. Happy Valentine's Day." Elphaba said as she held up a single red paper rose as she kept her other hand holding the bag of gifts behind her back.

Galinda smiled. "Why a paper rose?"

"Because a real flower will wither away, whereas this will last forever." Elphaba said with a smile.

"Awww...Elphie you are so romantic sometimes." Galinda said with a loving glance to the green girl.

"Now, Could you please do me a favor?" Elphaba asked still hiding the bag.

"Sure." Galinda said with a smile.

"Can you please go into the bathroom and stay there until I tell you to come out?" Elphaba said with a cute smile, hoping to persuade the blonde.

"If this were any other day I would have said no, but I'm guessing since you want to hide something I'll do it." Galinda said as she went to the bathroom and closed the door.

Elphaba immediately went to her bed and pulled out both of Galinda's gifts and examined them once more before she hid them under her bed. She then stood up, walked to the bathroom door and knocked gently.

With a giggle Galinda answered, "Who is it?"

"Its a stranger." Elphaba said with a chuckle.

"A stranger huh?" Galinda said before she opened the door, only to wrap her arms around Elphaba's neck. "What a beautiful stranger."

Elphaba had crooked grin on her face as she held Galinda against her. "Do you usually flirt with strangers?"

"Only the good looking ones." Galinda said with a coy smile before she pressed her lips to Elphaba's

After the a few minutes of soft kissing and even softer caresses, both girls pulled away with a smile on their faces and leaned their foreheads together.

"We should start getting ready." Elphaba whispered with a lazy smile on her face.

Galinda let out a sigh of contentment. "Yes we should, why don't you get started freshening up and I'll lay out something for you to wear?"

"Ok my sweet." Elphaba said before she gave Galinda one last kiss and went to the bathroom.

As soon as Elphaba closed the bathroom door, Galinda went to the wardrobe and pulled out a long black dress. It looked similar to the usual frocks the green girl would wear except for it was slightly more form fitting, showing the brunette's subtle curves.

After the girls switched places in the bathroom and got dressed, they left the room.

xxxxx

Elphaba had arranged for a carriage to pick them up just outside of their building. Galinda was beyond excited when she saw this and could only smile really big and hug Elphaba tightly. Elphaba was very pleased to see her blonde love so happy, so much that she was smiling one of her bright rare smiles.

The girls rode in the carriage just talking, more like Galinda talking and Elphaba just nodding her head and smiling. When they arrived to the restaurant, Elphaba helped Galinda down from the carriage.

Galinda looked up to see the sign of the restaurant and was at a lost for words."Elphie...this...this is..."

"Timeless Sunset ...yes it is." Elphaba said with a smile as she saw the look on Galinda's face.

"But how? It takes months to get a reservation here." Glinda said still in amazement.

Elphaba with a grin simply said, "I know."

"You mean... you've been planing this for months?" Galinda asked as she looked at Elphaba with wide eyes.

"Since Lurlinemas actually." Elphaba said with a shy smile.

"Elphie. I have no idea what to say." Galinda said as she cupped Elphaba's face with her small hand. "I love you."

"I love you too my sweet." Elphaba responded, with another rare smile.

The girls shared a quick kiss before they walked hand in hand into the restaurant. Elphaba gave the hostess her name and they were immediately seated in a quiet, dimly lit area. Within a few minutes a waiter was there to take their order.

Galinda was bouncing in her seat and giggling. "Elphie, you have no idea how much I am loving this Valentine's Day with you and we just started."

"I'm glad. I want you to enjoy yourself and make this a night you'll never forget." Elphaba said as she reached over and grabbed Galinda's hands in her own.

"I'm never, ever going to forget this night." Galinda said with a small smile that Elphaba returned.

Shortly there after, their food arrived and the rest of their dinner was spent giving one another loving glances and sharing small conversation.

xxxxx

Elphaba and Galinda arrived back to Shiz to see that it was fairly empty, except for the occasional couple walking around. The girls walked with their arms linked together back to their room all the while talking about their wonderful evening so far.

Arriving to their door, Elphaba opened it and gestured grandly for Galinda to enter. This of course caused the blonde to giggle and practically skip into the room.

Galinda went about dancing around the room like a child. "Elphie! I had such a wonderful evening."

"Well the evening isn't over yet love." Elphaba said with a chuckle which later turned into a full on laugh when Galinda squealed.

"Gift time!" Exclaimed Galinda. "I want to go first."

"Fair enough." Elphaba said as she moved to sit on her bed while Galinda went to retrieve Elphaba's gifts from a drawer in her vanity.

"Ok before you open them, I just want you to know that I love you very much." Galinda said hesitantly as she sat down next to Elphaba.

Elphaba smile at Galinda's rare shyness. "I love you too very much."

Galinda handed Elphaba a small box wrapped in pink paper, typical of Galinda. Inside was a a simple white gold heart locket on a thin white gold chain. The green girl opened the locket to see a picture of Galinda smiling on the left side and a picture of the two of them smiling on the right side.

Elphaba removed the necklace from the box, handling it very gently. "Galinda, it is so beautiful."

"Do you like it?" Galinda asked while she bit her bottom lip waiting for her girlfriend's answer.

Elphaba looked up and smiled. "I love it. Thank you."

"Great! Now this next one I spent a lot of time on, so I hope you like it." Galinda said as she handed Elphaba a medium size box.

This time the gift was wrapped in a slightly lighter pink shade of paper, yet still Galinda's signature color. Inside the box was an old looking leather bound book. Elphaba opened it to see that all the pages were empty except the first page. She immediately recognized the loopy handwriting as Galinda's.

"Read it out loud." Galinda said with a smile, obviously excited.

Elphaba smiled and began reading.

**"We, unaccustomed to courage,  
exiles from delight.  
Live coiled in shells of loneliness,  
until love leaves its high holy temple.  
And comes into our sight,  
to liberate us into life.**

**Love arrives,  
and in its train come ecstasies.  
Old memories of pleasure,  
ancient histories of pain.  
Yet if we are bold,  
love strikes away the chain of fear from our souls.**

**We are weaned from our timidity.  
In the flush of love's light,  
we dare be brave.  
And suddenly we see,  
that love costs all we are,  
and will never be.  
Yet it is only love  
which sets us free."**

**Happy Valentine's Day My Elphie. I hope you enjoy this journal and that you fill it with your precious thoughts. I love you very much and I know that I plan to show you just how much for the rest of our lives.**

**Love Always,  
Galinda**

Elphaba finished reading and looked up with a smile to Galinda. "Did you really write that poem?"

"Yes I did. Spent the past few weeks on it too." Galinda said with a proud smile.

"It was beautiful. Thank you" Elphaba said before she leaned over and gave Galinda a soft kiss. "Your turn now."

"Yay!" Galinda said as she clapped her hands and bounced in place, which caused Elphaba to laugh.

Elphaba reached under her bed and pulled out the gifts, both of which were in a white box with a red ribbon around them. She handed Galinda a medium size rectangular box, which she didn't waste a second opening the box to reveal a big fluffy stuffed bear. It was brown and had a black pointed hat, similar to the one Galinda gave Elphaba.

"Elphie how cute! The little hat looks just like yours." Galinda said as she hugged the bear tightly to her.

"I had the hat made especially for the bear." Elphaba said with a small smile.

"Its adorable. I'm going to name him Edric, because since he looks like you he should have a name that starts with an E also." Galinda said with a bright smile.

"Whatever you like my sweet." Elphaba said with a smile before handing Galinda the gift she was most anxious to give her. "Now before you open this, know that you mean everything to me and this is just the first of many gifts to come in our relationship."

Galinda took the small box, only this time slowly opening it as if she knew it was precious. Inside, she saw a small white gold ring with an Emerald at its center and one small diamond on each side.

"My Oz Elphaba!" Galinda said as she saw the ring and covered her my in shock.

"Do you like it?" Elphaba asked not expecting the blonde's reaction.

Galinda looked up into Elphaba's eyes and said quietly, "I love it. Elphie its beautiful."

"Read the inscription on the inside of the band." Elphaba said.

"**I promise...**" Galinda read out loud.

"Its a promise ring and I left the inscription unfinished because I couldn't fit everything that I promise for you on the ring." Elphaba said with a grin.

Galinda smiled but still looked a little confused. "What do you mean?"

Elphaba couldn't help but smile because the look on Galinda's face was so endearing. "Well I promise to always love you, I promise to always stay faithful to you, I promise to always keep you safe, I promise to always try to make you smile when you feel like crying, I promise to take care of you when you're sick, I promise to..."

Galinda interrupted Elphaba with a giggle. "I get it."

Elphaba laughed at Galinda and in turn grabbed her right hand, placed the ring on her ring finger, and kissed her finger. "I love you Galinda."

"I love you too Elphaba." Galinda said as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. "Will we stay together long after we are old and gray, or infuriated with each other, or on the verge of breaking up, or when we're...?"

"Yes my sweet." Elphaba was the one to interrupt this time with a chuckle as she wrapped her own arms around Galinda's waist. "We will stay together. Together, forever."

That was enough to make both girls smile. After awhile both girls grew quiet, losing themselves in each other's eyes. Bright blue eyes locking with rich brown ones, making time stand still and existence outside of their room fade away. Staying in each other's embrace, feeding off their love and happiness, Elphaba leaned down to softly kiss Galinda on the lips. When oxygen became a necessity, they pulled apart but stayed close giving each other sweet smiles. In that moment both girls knew just how much they loved one another and they would be spending many more Valentine's Days together...forever.

**Well there you have it. I hope you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The poem Galinda write to Elphaba is Touched By An Angel by Maya Angelou. Positive feedback is always greatly appreciated. Thanks!**

**-RealityInMyDreams**


End file.
